Secrets
by foxdemonsrock
Summary: Mako gets sick, but not everything is at it seems. Will Korra be able to figure out how to save him before the Fire Ferrets lose their firebender permanently? Will be Mako x Korra
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Chapter 1: Sickness**

**Summary: **Mako gets sick, but not everything is at it seems. Will Korra be able to figure out how to save him before the Fire Ferrets lose their firebender permanently? Will be Mako x Korra

**AN:** Well, this has been bouncing around in my head for a few days, so I decided to finally write it down :P Hope you guys like it! So far, I like this show, though I still prefer the original. I love Zuko and I'm so sad that they never said what happened to his mother T.T still looking forward to more episodes though!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything . otherwise, I wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction.

* * *

Bolin flips out of the way as Mako's fire flies towards him. As soon as Bolin's feet hit the ground, the earthbender sends rock disks at his brother. Instead of Mako dodging, like Bolin expected him to, the firebender gets hit with the disks, and slams against the wall. "Mako!" Bolin calls out as he runs over to his brother to help him up. "Are you alright?" Mako nods, wincing as his brother helps him stand.

"Yeah…I'm just tired…nice hit, though." Bolin frowns.

"Is something on your mind? Don't tell me it's girl trouble."

"No. It's nothing like that." Mako sighs. "I don't know…I just feel off for some reason." Bolin scratches the back of his head and glances over at the door to the gym.

"Is it because Korra's not here? It's insane that Tarrlok is making her do all of those Avatar parades! I mean, we have a championship to win!"

"It's fine. I think I'm going to lie down for a while. We have a big day next week." Bolin nods, his eyebrows knitting in concern as his brother heads out of the gym.

* * *

The next morning, Bolin wakes up, and heads to the small kitchen in their apartment. His face falls, seeing no breakfast waiting for him. Mako was always up long before him and would have breakfast waiting for him. "Mako?" He looks around, looking for any sign of his brother, before heading to the firebender's room. It wasn't much of a bedroom, only a curtain separating Bolin's bed from Mako's, but it was better than them sleeping on the streets like they did as kids. Bolin slides the curtain back, approaching Mako's bed. The firebender was fast asleep, and didn't even stir at his brother's presence. That in itself was strange, since Mako had always been a light sleeper. "Mako!" Bolin shakes his brother, trying to wake him. The firebender finally stirs, looking up at his brother tiredly.

"Bo? What's up?"

"You, finally. Have you seriously been asleep since yesterday afternoon?" Mako stretches, looking around their apartment that was lit with morning light.

"Really? That's strange…I could have sworn I only dozed off for a few hours." Bolin frowns, crossing his arms as Mako sits up weakly.

"I'm going to get the doctor."

"No! No doctors…Bo, we can't afford it." Mako flops back down on the bed. "I'll be fine…just need to sleep it off…I always am." He smiles weakly.

"Korra is actually coming to practice today…and you were supposed to have a date with Asami."

"Just send Asami up here…as for practice…don't let Korra slack off just because she's the Avatar." Mako smirks. "Wake me up when you guys finish so I can say hi." Pabu hops on the bed, curling up next to the firebender, letting out a worried whine. Mako reaches up, petting the fire ferret. "I'm fine…really."

"I'm going to make breakfast…do you want anything?"

"Nah. I'm fine." Mako snuggles back into the covers before falling asleep again. Pabu whines again, looking up at Bolin.

"I know, Pabu…I'm worried about him too…stay with him and come get me if his condition changes." With that, the earthbender heads back to the kitchen to scrounge up breakfast.

* * *

Bolin's eyes narrow as he slings a rock disk into a dummy, sending it crashing against the wall from the force. "Your earthbending is getting more powerful!" Asami cheers as she enters the gym.

"Thanks." Bolin mumbles, turning to face her. She frowns at the sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mako…he's sick."

"Oh no! Let me go make him some soup!" Bolin smiles sadly.

"I'm sure he'd like that…he's asleep upstairs."

"Thank you. Let me just go get some ingredients and I'll be right back!" She scampers off, just as Korra walks in. The Avatar raises an eyebrow at Asami's frantic behavior, and then glances back to Bolin.

"What's got her in a hurry?" Bolin sighs heavily, walking over to the bench, and grabs a water bottle.

"Mako's sick…she's going to go make him some soup." Korra's face falls.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Should be…he rarely gets sick, but when he does; it's pretty bad. He said he just needed to sleep it off."

"We should take him to the doctor!" Bolin looks down, his grip on the water bottle tightening.

"We can't afford it, Korra. My brother and I are poor…and you don't have any money either…besides, even if we _could_ afford it; he wouldn't go. He hates doctors...especially hospitals...after our parents were attacked by the firebenders, we had to wait in the hospital all night…all that time waiting, only for them to come out and say that we had lost our parents…I don't really remember it, but Mako said that they were going to take us to the orphanage…he took me and ran." Korra places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea…but if he needs medical attention…" She trails off, her eyes wandering up to where the brothers' apartment was located as Bolin takes a swig of water.

"If he's not better in a couple of days, I'll take him anyway." She nods slowly. "You're probably wondering why he ran instead of going to the orphanage." She looks away.

"I don't want to pry…" Bolin shrugs, walking over to the bench. Korra joins him as the two stare off aimlessly.

"It's fine…it was a long time ago…you see, the orphanage isn't a good place…it's more like a prison than anything…he didn't want me in a place like that…not to mention the fact that they would have separated us…"

"It's that bad?"

"It's in the worst part of town…no one goes there to adopt…if anyone wants to adopt a child, they go out of town…I'll show it to you one day…no child should have to live under those conditions."

"No child should have to lose both parents like that." He nods slowly before sighing again.

"Anyway, let's get to work! We have to beat the Wolfbats next week! We can't slack off just because Mako is sick! And we can't let those creeps get ahead of us!" Korra nods in agreement, hopping off the bench as she punches the air.

"Agreed! We'll beat those slimeballs into the ground!"

* * *

Mako stirs to the smell of soup cooking. He sits up weakly, waking Pabu up in the process. The fire ferret squeaks in surprise, looking up at Mako. "Sorry." He mumbles, getting out of bed. Pabu jumps onto his shoulder, and curls himself around the back of the firebender's neck. Mako smiles softly, scratching the fire ferret's head before heading into the kitchen. Asami looks back at him from the stove in surprise when she hears him approaching.

"Oh! I didn't mean to wake you! Bolin said that you weren't feeling well, so I thought I would make you some soup." Mako smiles warmly, sitting down at the table.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It's no trouble at all…" She smiles back, before turning back to the pot on the stove. "Just try to get some rest…this should be done soon…" Mako nods, leaning back in the chair.

"It's smells delicious. Where did you learn to cook?" Asami smiles sadly, stirring the soup.

"My mother taught me everything I know…after she passed away, I would always cook for my father…I guess, cooking always makes me feel closer to her."

"I'm glad you found a way to feel close to her…my father was a firebender as well…when I'm out there in the stadium, I feel like he would have been proud…"

"I'm certain he would have been."

* * *

Korra and Bolin pant exhaustedly as they collapse onto the bench. "What, you thought just because your brother was down that I would go easy on you?" Korra asks playfully.

"Is it bad to say that I was actually hoping so?" The Avatar rolls her eyes, wiping her sweat away with a towel.

"Anyway, Asami left over an hour ago…we should go visit Mako." Bolin nods in agreement, draping the towel he just used around the back of his neck.

"Sounds like a plan." The two head upstairs to the brothers' apartment. The two step through the door and head into the main living area. Mako was fast asleep on the sofa with Pabu curled up on his chest. Korra walks over to the slumbering firebender and frowns.

"He looks so pale…"

"I know…I'll keep an eye on him tonight…"

"I'll come back tomorrow to check on him…I'll see if Tenzin has any medicine that can help as well."

"Thanks, Korra." The Avatar nods, before heading for the door.

"If he has any medicine, I'll bring it right away!" Bolin beams.

"You're the best!" Korra nods, smirking.

"Of course I am! I'm the Avatar!" She walks out as Bolin chuckles.

* * *

That night, Bolin starts awake by the sound of something in the bathroom. He jumps out of bed, and heads straight for the source of the noise. The bathroom door was cracked, while Mako was on the ground; his head hovering over the toilet as he vomits. "Mako!" Bolin shoves the door open, going to his brother's aid. Mako pants, leaning back as he wipes his mouth with one hand and flushes the toilet with the other. Bolin frowns, feeling his brother's forehead.

"You're burning up!"

"It's just the stomach bug or something…"

"I don't think this is just the stomach bug…" Mako sways on his knees slightly, but Bolin steadies him. "Careful…" The firebender smiles weakly, leaning back against his brother as he stares up at the ceiling.

"Mom always knew what to do when we were sick…once, you woke up with terrible fever…you were bawling your little head off…she just scooped you up and started humming…you calmed down instantly…then, she put a cool cloth on your head…stayed up with you all night…and by morning, you were all better…I stayed up with her, of course…I'm your older brother…always have to make sure you're alright…"

"Mako…your fever's too high…" Mako shudders before quickly leaning over to toilet again to vomit. Once he finished, he leans back again, shaking. Bolin's eyes widen, seeing the trail of blood slowly dripping down Mako's chin. "You're throwing up _blood_? That's it! I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"B-Bo…I'm sorry…I'm supposed to be taking care of you…" Mako coughs, before gagging. He flings his head over the toilet again, retching. This time, once he finished, he goes limp, falling to the ground heavily. "MAKO!"

* * *

Korra returns to the stadium and frowns when she sees their coach pacing in front of building anxiously. She approaches him worriedly, clutching onto a bag of homemade snacks for the brothers and a bottle of medicine for Mako. "What happened?" The coach glances over at her and shakes his head sadly.

"Bolin took Mako to the hospital last night…he passed out after vomiting up blood…it doesn't look good…Bolin is with him now." Korra's eyes widen in horror as she drops her bag.

"Where's the hospital?" He points the way, and she whistles, calling Naga. The polar bear dog runs up to her, and she jumps on his back. The two take off down the street in the direction that their coach had pointed. They get to the hospital in record time, and she hops off Naga's back, sprinting to the door. "Stay here, girl! I'll be back!" She calls back to her best friend as she makes it through the front doors. She stops short, seeing Bolin in the waiting room, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. She rushes up to him, her heart dropping. "Bolin. What happened?" The earthbender looks up at her devastatedly, wiping his eyes.

"I _knew_ something was wrong…I should have taken him here sooner!"

"Bolin! What's going on?" He sniffles, staring at the ground.

"He's on the way to the Intensive Care Unit…they've been working to try to stabilize him all night…I brought him in the early evening…they said he's been poisoned…they're trying to figure out with what…" Bolin breaks down into tears. "They say it doesn't look good…who could have done this?" Korra's breath catches as she clenches a fist.

"I don't know…but I swear to you…I _will_ find out…and they will pay dearly for this." He nods slowly.

"J-Just…please don't leave yet…we should be allowed to see him soon…I don't want to go in there alone…" Korra nods, sitting down next to him, and takes his hand comfortingly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he gets better."

"Thank you…he's all I have…I can't lose him."

"You won't have to." Her eyes narrow as she stares at the ground, trembling slightly. Just wait until she got her hands on whoever did this…they would know the _meaning_ of the word, pain.

* * *

**FN**: That's it for now! Ah, I know…I'm evil . sorry! Don't kill me! I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Spirits

**Chapter 2: Spirits**

**AN:** So glad you guys are enjoying this so far! X3 Still can't believe that this whole idea started from a dream! I love my subconscious sometimes :P Anyway, here's another chappy for you! Don't know if I'll be able to update again tomorrow or not, so I figured that I would give you another chapter now :D

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything T.T just the plot.

* * *

When Korra and Bolin walk into the hospital room, they both freeze in distress. Mako was laying in the bed, his skin ashen grey, with an oxygen mask on his face, and hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines. Bolin's eyes water as he walks to his brother's bedside and sits down, taking his hand. Korra bites her lip, trying to hold back her tears as she sits beside Mako as well. The doctor walks in, looking through a clipboard. "He's stable for now…but his organs are slowly starting to shut down…we have to have our waterbender healers coming in every few hours to try to delay the process...if we can figure out what was used to poison him, we can make an antidote."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Bolin asks, looking up at the doctor in despair. The doctor shakes his head slowly.

"We're doing all we can…we tried to analyze his blood to find out what is poisoning him, but all the tests came back negative. If you need anything, the nurses are right outside." With that, the doctor quietly steps out as Bolin sobs, burying his face in the bed as he squeezes Mako's hand. Korra reaches up, gently brushing hair away from Mako's face, since his normally spiky hair was tussled.

"Please…" She whispers, taking Mako's hand. "Aang…anyone…help me save him…._please_…I don't know what to do." She lets out a sob, squeezing his hand. "Help him." A small gasp escapes her lips as her eyes widen before glowing a pale blue. She goes limp as Bolin's head snaps up to see what was wrong.

"Korra!" He jumps up, running over to her and manages to catch her before she hits the ground. "Korra! Not you too! Please! Wake up!"

* * *

The next thing Korra knew, she was alone in a swampy forest. She looks around nervously, shrinking back slightly at all the strange noises coming from the depths of the forest. "U-Um…hello? Is anyone there?"

"Korra. It's nice to meet you." A tall, muscular man walks forward from the shadows. He had long, brown hair with half of it tied up in a pony tail with the Firelord crown placed in the pony tail. His left side of his face was burned, and he was dressed in red robes. Her eyes widen, instantly recognizing the man.

"Firelord Zuko! It's an honor to meet you as well."

"Please, just call me Zuko." Zuko smiles softly. "Aang is on his way here also…sorry for dragging you here so unexpectedly…since Mako is so close to being in this world, it was easier to use him a portal. You're not yet at the point where you can reach the Spirit World on your own…" She pouts, crossing her arms as he chuckles. "Don't worry…it took Aang a while too." Korra holds her hands up to stop him.

"Wait a second…we're seriously in the Spirit World right now?" Zuko nods, smirking in amusement.

"It's the only way we can talk to you. You asked for help, didn't you?" She pauses, before her eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't know you guys could actually hear me!"

"You're the Avatar. You can communicate with spirits. Anyway, we have limited time and much to discuss."

"Can you save Mako?"

"I cannot. But the one who poisoned him is closer than you think…you must save him, Korra. Mako and his brother were thought to be lost to the Firenation after their parents were killed…their father was my youngest son…he was living in Republic City with his wife, a lovely earthbender that he met on his travels there. When they were murdered, the two young princes were thought to be killed as well…" She gasps, taking a step back.

"No way…I've only heard stories about that…the lost princes…they're Mako and Bolin?" Zuko nods sullenly.

"They have no idea…they were too young to remember…please…you have to save my grandson."

"I don't know how! Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it!"

"We can't give you all the answers, Korra. Otherwise, you'll never learn. All I can tell you is that the person trying to kill him is close and that they carry the poison on them. If you search them, you'll find it."

"But-"

"Ah, now look what you did, Zuko. You're going to make her cry!" A playful voice adds. A familiar airbender appears behind Zuko, grinning happily. The Firelord rolls his eyes.

"I'm not making her cry, Aang." Aang shrugs before beaming over at Korra.

"Hey! Nice to finally meet you! Look, I know we can be annoying with never giving you straight answers and everything, but we can't. You have to figure out things on your own. If the spirits gave me the answers to all of my problems, I would have never had the courage and determination to face Firelord Ozai." Korra looks down sadly.

"It's just…I feel like such a failure! I can't master airbending and now I can't even save Mako! What kind of Avatar am I?" Aang sets a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly.

"It's alright…you're not going to get everything right away…it took me forever to master earthbending…don't be discouraged…I mean, we failed so many times before we finally ended the war. You learn from mistakes, and make sure you don't make them again…they make you stronger. You'll be able to save your friend." She looks up at him, wiping her eyes. "Now, for the not so great news. Amon and his followers are only getting stronger. They are trying to start another war…you must stop them. Don't make the mistake that I made…I was afraid, so I ran away…I wasn't there to stop the Hundred Year War…I wasn't there when the world needed me the most. They're gaining strength rapidly…things will get worse before they get better…you must be prepared for that…and you must master airbending and the Avatar State before you face him again…however, as Roku once told me; if you die in the Avatar State, the cycle will be broken. The Avatar will cease to exist. Do not let your enemies discover this."

"How am I supposed to master airbending _and_ the Avatar States so fast? I've never even been in the Avatar State!"

"You'll figure it out. If I managed to master all four elements in one year; you'll be able to do this. He will make his first attack next winter. Be prepared, or the world will face another war." Korra looks away nervously.

"No pressure or anything."

"Don't worry…we're here if you need us…just go to the airtemple's inner meditation chambers and call for us. Once you actually figure out how to meditate-" He gives her a pointed look. "You can talk to any of us freely."

"Good luck, Korra. We all know you can do it." Zuko states. "Don't tell the boys about their heritage just yet…they're not ready…you'll know when the time is right."

"Yup! Remember that you're not alone in this, Korra. You have us, and the previous Avatars." The forest around her starts to vanish and she looks around frantically.

"W-Wait! How do I stop Amon? He takes bending away, permanently!" She calls out to them, but they were already starting to blur into darkness. Korra gasps as she feels herself getting yanked backwards rapidly.

* * *

"Korra!" She jumps as a hand slaps her cheek roughly. She blinks, looking up to see that she was in Bolin's arms with him staring down at her worriedly.

"What the heck?" She smacks his hand away in irritation as he sighs with relief, helping her sit up.

"What happened? You just passed out and your eyes were glowing this creepy blue!"

"I was taken to the spirit world…talked to Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang." Bolin's eyes widen.

"Seriously? That's so awesome! What did they tell you?"

"That Amon is planning something big…that much we already knew, though…and-"

"Mako!" Asami cries as she runs into the room, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I just heard what happened!" Korra's eyes narrow slightly as she glances back at the heiress.

"Where have you been?"

"I was in class…your coach met me outside the school and told me what happened. I rushed over here as soon as I heard." Asami walks up to Mako's bedside and gently strokes his cheek. "How could something like this happen?"

"I don't know…" Bolin looks down sadly. "I should have been looking out for him! He's always protecting me, and the _one_ time he needed me; I failed him."

"It's not your fault." Korra states soothingly. "There's no way you could have known…"

"I bet you it was one of those Wolfbats! They play dirty. I wouldn't put it past them to try something like this. Just wait until I get my hands on them!" Bolin roars, getting up from his chair. Korra puts a restraining hand on his sounder, sitting him back down.

"No. He needs you here. I'll go have a little chat with them." She growls, stalking out of the room.

* * *

Korra smirks, seeing the Wolfbats in the same restaurant that she first met them. She walks in, and strolls right up to their table. Tahno raises an eyebrow, looking up at her. "I don't remember inviting you to our dinner."

"Don't worry. I'm not staying long. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"I don't have anything to say to _losers_. Though, it looks like since you're out a player, you'll have to forfeit the championship next week." Korra growls in rage, kicking their table over. The Wolfbats jump up, screaming in pain from the hot soup that had been spilled all over them.

"You'll pay for that." Tahno hisses, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah? Like you made Mako pay?"

"He's sick. You honestly think I infected him with something? How childish." Tahno scoffs.

"He's not sick! He was _poisoned." _She crosses her arms, frowning. "But if you did it, you would have known that."

"Duh. We have better things to do than kill off a member of your team. We're going to win whether you have the firebender or not." With that, Tahno struts out of the restaurant with the rest of his posse. Korra deflates dejectedly before heading to the ferry. She needed to talk to Tenzin.

* * *

**FN:** That's all for now~! I was going to reveal the 'killer' in this chapter, but it's way too early for that. Don't worry! It's coming up soon, since Amon is on the move. Muhahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3: Traitor

**Chapter 3: Traitor**

**AN:** Because I love you guys, and I'm on a role, here's another chapter! And cause I'm impatient and want to reveal who the baddie is! . it always drives me nuts when I have to wait forEVER for the author to update…though I say that, and it took me like a month to update one of mine T.T oh well. This one is still fresh, so I'm hoping for no writer's block.

* * *

Tenzin raises an eyebrow as Korra sits down quietly next to him as he tries to meditate. "Something on your mind?"

"I went to the Spirit World today…" His eyes widen.

"By yourself?"

"Not really. They pulled me there."

"Who did?"

"Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko…they told me that I have to master airbending and the Avatar State before I face Amon…and if I fail, there's going to be another war…" Her eyes water. "I don't know what to do! Now Mako's in the hospital and he's going to _die _unless I do something!" Tenzin pulls her into a hug as she breaks down into tears.

"It's alright…you'll master airbending…you have the best teacher, after all." She giggles, nodding as she wipes her eyes. "As for your friend…you need to take a step back to see things clearly. Take tonight to clear you head, and go back tomorrow…you've had a long day…" He gets up, helping her up as well. "Now, let's go have a nice cup to tea…remember that you're not alone in this. All of us are here to support you."

"Aang said the same thing." She smiles warmly. "And thank you, Tenzin." He nods, a soft smile on his face as he leads her into the house to have tea.

* * *

The next morning, Korra heads back to the hospital, after hugging Tenzin, who froze from the sudden gesture of affection. When she walks into the hotel room, she frowns, feeling the sense of doom radiating from Bolin, who looked like he hadn't slept all night. Asami was also in the room, sitting next to Mako and gently dabbing his face with a cool cloth. "How is he today?" Korra asks, sitting down beside Bolin. The earthbender sniffles, glancing over at her exhaustedly.

"It was a bad night…he had a seizure and his heart stopped…they managed to revive him, but as you can see-" Bolin gestures to the tube down Mako's throat that was helping him breathe. "They had to put him on a ventilator…the waterbender healers have been coming in more often to heal him…but it's not working as well anymore…they said he'll be lucky to make the night." Korra pulls him into a side hug as Bolin breaks down again. She glances over at Asami, who was only paying attention to Mako, and was now combing his hair.

"Bolin. Why don't you get some breakfast. I'll come and get you if anything happens."

"I'm not hungry." Korra's eyes narrow as she elbows him in the ribs.

"I can hear your stomach growling. Now, go eat something before you pass out. You're no good to him if you collapse." Bolin sighs heavily, getting up.

"Can I get you anything?" She shakes her head.

"No, thank you." He nods, heading out of the room, and closes the door behind him quietly. As soon as she was sure he was out of earshot, she focuses on Asami. "Did you spend the night here?" Asami shakes her head sadly.

"I had to go home…father would have been worried…but I came back first thing this morning…"

"I see…and what time did you leave last night?"

"I'm not sure…I lost track of time…"

"It must have been nice when you were here…Bolin could go take a break…" Asami nods.

"Yes…he took a nap for a few hours before I left…I also made sure he had some dinner…"

"So you were alone with Mako." Asami blinks, looking up at Korra.

"What are you getting at?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're a wonderful actress…but I can't believe that you would show your face around him after what you've done to him." Asami's eyes widen.

"What? You think _I_ did this to him? I love him!"

"Cut the crap." Korra growls, walking around the bed to tower over her. "Give me the vial of poison you used." Asami sighs, leaning back in the chair.

"So I've been found out…I was hoping he would have died first." Korra slaps her across the face, yanking her back up by her hair.

"Why did you do this to him?" Asami spits in her face, causing Korra to drop her to wipe her face in disgust.

"You benders are all the same…you have some kind of God complex…a bender killed my mother…Amon came to me and offered vengeance for my mother…" Asami clenches a fist, glaring up at her. "And we got just that. We tracked down the bender that murdered her and Amon took away his bending. I have been working for him ever since."

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you poison Mako?" Korra hisses viciously.

"I stayed close to him because he hangs around _you_. Amon told me to gather all the information I could on you. Unfortunately, I became…attached to Mako…we had more in common than I expected…I did this to _save_ him…this way, he'll die peacefully instead of in the war…he doesn't deserve to suffer."

"You BITCH!" Korra roars, tackling her to the ground. Asami shrieks, trying to kick the Avatar off, but Korra punches her in the face. "Give me the vial!"

"No! Get off me!" Korra grabs her hair, smashing her face into the ground. Asami grunts in pain before reaching back and hits a few pressure points on Korra's left arm to block her bending. Korra growls in pain and glances over at the sink in the room. She smirks, using her uninjured arm to bend the water from the facet and sends a massive wave towards Asami. She crashes against the wall before hitting the ground roughly. Asami coughs, about to get back up, but Korra pins her to the wall with the water as she walks up to her. The police rush into the room as the Avatar smirks.

"Oh, and I informed the police just in case something like this happened. Now, the vial." Chief Lin Beifong walks into the room, eyeing Asami.

"She is the one who works for Amon?" Korra nods.

"She poisoned Mako. She has the vial on her, but she refuses to hand it over." Chief Lin Beifong nods to her police force, who walk up to Asami, restraining her. They check her pockets, before shaking their heads. Korra glares walking up to the traitor once more. She sees the chain of a necklace hanging from her neck, but the pendant was hidden. The Avatar rips the necklace from her neck and grins when she sees a half-full vial containing a plum colored liquid.

"We'll take it from here." Chief Lin Beifong states as the police haul the thrashing teen out.

"You will all pay for this!" Asami shrikes. Bolin walks into the room, staring at the police dragging Asami out of the hospital in horror.

"Korra…what's going on?" Korra holds up the vial.

"She was poisoning Mako. Come on! Let's give this to the doctors so that they can help him!" Bolin nods numbly as Korra grabs his hand, dragging him out of the room.

"W-why would she do that?"

"Because she was a traitorous bitch who worked for Amon." She mutters, pausing at the nurses' station. The Avatar hands them the vial. "Please give this to the doctor taking care of Mako right away! This is what was used to poison him!" The nurse nods, jumping out of her seat, and scampers off to go find the doctor. Bolin runs a hand through his hair, before frowning over at Korra's bruised left arm.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"She was a chi blocker. Don't worry. It'll wear off soon."

"I just can't believe that she did this…we _trusted_ her!"

"That was all a part of her plan."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Every time she spent time alone with him; he got worse. I just wish I would have seen it sooner." Her eyes widen as Bolin pulls her into a crushing hug.

"Thank you for saving my brother."

"Don't thank me just yet. Thank me once he's better." He nods slowly.

"Come on…let's get your arm all bandaged up while we wait." She smiles softly, following him back to Mako's room. Though she didn't feel that she needed medical attention, it would be a good distraction for the earthbender. She couldn't even imagine what was going through his mind right now. "Do you think they'll postpone the championship? I mean…I don't think my brother will be fully recovered by next week…and I don't know if we can afford it anymore…I seriously doubt that Asami's father is going to continue funding us."

"Stop thinking about it. Let's just take this one step at a time. They can make a cure. We should focus on that." He nods slowly, taking a deep breath.

"It's just a lot to think about…"

"How about after this is all over, you take me out for watertribe grub again?" He smiles weakly.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**FN:** And the villain is revealed~! You guys can take the KorraXBolin moment however you want :P I see them more as best friends but it's up to you how you interpret it. So, most of you guys are right~! I don't know…for some reason, I just don't trust Asami…maybe because I like Mako with Korra better and I'm reading too much into it O.o idk…I just thought that it was strange how she just randomly showed up and wooed Mako…oh well…until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

**AN:** Sorry this is kind of late . the last few days have been super busy T.T but I did want to thank everyone for all favs, alerts, and reviews! ^.^ you guys totally make my day!

* * *

Korra jolts awake when she hears someone walking around in the room. She looks up to see Bolin pacing around the room anxiously.

"What's wrong?" The Avatar asks, stretching her stiff limbs. She didn't remember falling asleep. It was dark outside, so she guessed that it was now late evening.

"He hasn't woken up yet…" Bolin mutters, glancing back over at his unconscious brother. Earlier in the evening, the doctor had created the antidote for the poison and administered it to Mako. After a couple of hours, they were able to remove the ventilator, and replaced it with an oxygen mask.

"The doctor said to give the medicine some time…" Korra states, sullenly.

"What's going to happen to Asami?" Her eyes narrow.

"My guess is Chief Lin Beifong will interrogate her to gather information about Amon. I can't imagine her going easy on the traitor."

"Do you think she'll let me see her?" Bolin mumbles, clenching his fist. "I want to have a little chat with her."

"I don't see why not." Korra smirks, shifting in her chair to make herself more comfortable. "She's being held at the Metalbender Police Headquarters. Go visit Asami. I'll stay with Mako."

"But-"

"You've been here twenty-four-seven since he got here. Go get some fresh air before you go stir-crazy." Bolin nods slowly, shooting one last glance at Mako. The firebender showed no signs of waking much to the earthbender's dismay. He takes a deep breath, heading for the door.

"Take care of him for me…I'll be back soon." Korra nods, taking Mako's hand. She squeezes it gently, looking up at his face solemnly.

"Come on, Mako….you have to wake up…"

* * *

Bolin walks into the prison, stepping up to the receptionist. "I wanted to visit Asami." The secretary glances up at him before frowning.

"Chief Lin Beifong is interrogating her at the moment. She wants no interruptions." Bolin's eyes narrow.

"I'll be quick. She's the one who tried to kill my brother. I just want to have a _chat_ with her." The secretary pauses before quickly looking through the log book.

"Alright. I'll inform her that you're coming. They're Interrogation Room 2. First door on the left." Bolin nods gratefully, heading down the hallway that the receptionist pointed. Once he makes it to the interrogation room, he knocks quietly, unsure what to do. The door swings open with Chief Lin Beifong holding the door. Bolin shrinks back slightly from her intimidating aura.

"Can I help you?" She sneers, crossing her arms. Bolin looks away, nodding.

"I need to talk to Asami. I have to see why she tried to kill my brother." Chief Lin Beifong eyes him critically before sighing heavily, stepping aside.

"Make it quick." With that, she heads out as Bolin grins, walking in. Asami glances up at him from her position chained up to the chair. Her eyes narrow upon seeing who her visitor was.

"What do _you_ want?" He sits down in front of her, glaring darkly.

"I just want to know why you did it. Did you hate him _that_ much?" Asami scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"I told the Avatar already…I did it to show him mercy. There's a war coming. You benders won't stand a chance against Amon. I didn't want Mako to suffer. And now, because of you ignorant fools, he's going to be dragged into the war. His only options will be to surrender or die. Mako will never surrender." She looks away. "Amon doesn't believe in mercy for benders…he would have died peacefully my way…he would have been with his parents again…I was helping him!"

"Killing anyone isn't helping them, you psychotic bitch!" He growls, balling a fist. "Now, you're going to tell me what Amon is planning." She laughs cruelly.

"Like I'm going to tell _you_ scum anything. The only reason I didn't kill you was because Mako would have been upset."

"Then, I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way." He grins, pulling a bottle of sand out of his pocket. He pours it on the table as she eyes it wearily. The sand starts to levitate off the table and condense into sharp daggers of rock.

"You wouldn't."

"You tried to kill my brother. I don't take that lightly." She screams in agony as one of the daggers digs into her shoulder. "Now. You _will_ tell me what Amon is planning."

* * *

Korra jumps, having nearly fallen asleep again, when she feels something move in her hand. She looks down at her hand to see that it was still holding Mako's. His hand twitches again as he groans, stirring slowly. Her eyes widen as she jumps out of her chair, hovering over him.

"Mako? Can you hear me?" He coughs roughly, slowly cracking his eyes open. The firebender glances over at her weakly, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"K-Korra?" he rasps, wincing at how dry his throat was.

"Hold on! Let me get you some water!" She rushes over to the sink and grabs a cup, filling it up. Korra returns to his bedside in a flash and helps him sit up. He takes off the oxygen mask in irritation before taking the water gratefully.

"What…h-happened?" He manages to get out after he finished his cup of water. She looks down sadly before sitting back down on the chair.

"You were poisoned." His eyes widen in shock. "You almost _died_, Mako…Bolin and I have been so worried…you were unconscious for three days straight…you're in the ICU right now…the doctors didn't think that you were going to make it for a while." Her eyes water as she bites her lip.

"Who…?"

"…Asami…she works for Amon." He drops the empty cup, staring at Korra in horror. "I know…we didn't want to believe it either…but she was a chi blocker…I fought her off to get the poison that she tried to kill you with…don't worry…she's in prison now."

"Bolin?"

"He went to go talk to her…he probably wants some closure…" He nods slowly before going into a coughing fit. Korra hovers over him anxiously, unsure how to help him. Once catching his breath again, he slumps back on the bed. Catching on, she helps him lie back down on the bed, and tucks him in. "Just try to get some rest…he'll be back soon…" He nods slowly as she places the oxygen mask back on. Mako quickly falls back asleep as Korra sighs with relief. He woke up. It may have been for a brief amount of time, but it was still a sign of recovery.

* * *

**FN:** Muhahaha! Asami so deserves what's coming to her. Go Bolin! X3 can't have Korra have all the action, now can I? Until next time~


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

**AN:** Thanks again for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! XD You guys totally make my day! ^.^ Sorry it took so long to get this up . I've been super busy recently with work :(

* * *

Asami screams in anguish as the rock daggers dig into the soft skin under her fingernails. To Bolin's surprise, none of the guards stormed into the room to stop him. Shaking it off, he focuses his attention back on the prisoner.

"Now, about this war…what does Amon have planned?" Asami looks up at him weakly as blood drips from her fingers and each shoulder from where she had been stabbed earlier.

"I can't betray him!"

"Ah, but he's already betrayed you. If he truly cared about you; he would have already come to save you. Face it. He's not coming for you." Bolin glares darkly, leaning towards her. "He's left you hear to die. You can help us punish him for abandoning you. Just tell me what I need to know, and you have my word that he will pay." Her eyes water as she nods defeatedly.

"A-Alright. Just please…no more." He nods as the daggers turn back to sand. She takes a shaky breath, slumping back in the chair. "He's planning on destroying the arena on the night of the championship game. He will warn the officials to cancel it, but he knows you won't. He's actually counting on it. That night; he will declare war on the benders of Republic City. He already has more followers than you can imagine."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Bolin states, making his way towards the door.

"You can't stop him! He has every situation planned out. What do you hope to accomplish with your pathetic little team?" Bolin pauses, turning back to her.

"You don't need to worry about it. We'll find a way. Amon has made this personal. That mistake is going to lead to his downfall. And one more thing. If you _ever_ come near my brother again; I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable." With that, he walks out, letting the door slam behind him. Chief Lin Beifong gets up from her seat outside the door, nodding to him.

"I take it that you got the information that we need?" He nods, eyeing her nervously.

"Yes. Amon is planning to attack during the championship match. She said that he is going to blow up the arena." Chief Lin Beifong smirks, cracking her knuckles.

"We'll make sure that won't happen. He will not make a fool out of me and my police force." She heads down the hall, calling for her Lieutenant to make arrangements to fortify the arena. Bolin sighs heavily, and walks to the bathroom to wash his hands of Asami's blood. He couldn't let Korra or his brother see him like this.

* * *

About an hour later, Bolin arrives back at the hospital, with all traces of what he had done washed away. The earthbender had also stopped by Mako's favorite restaurant and picked up a snack. He picked up enough food for the three of them, just in case if brother was awake. Bolin opens the door to Mako's room and his eyes widen in shock to see his brother propped up in bed with pillows, nodding off. The earthbender drops the bag of takeout and rushes to his brother's side as tears spring from his eyes.

"Mako! You're awake!" Mako jolts, looking up at his brother weakly. He nods, grinning as Korra looks up at Bolin happily.

"He woke up not too long ago. He can't stay awake for very long, but he's making progress! They even took off the oxygen mask!" Bolin flops down on the bed, pulling Mako into a tight hug. Mako winces slightly before smiling softly as he hugs back. Bolin breaks down into sobs, burying his face into his brother's shirt.

"I thought I was going to lose you. Please…don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry I worried you like that…" Mako frowns, tightening his grip on his younger brother. "I can't believe Asami really tried to kill me." Bolin pulls back, wiping his eyes.

"She was working for Amon…she's completely psycho. But, I managed to get Amon's plans out of her." Mako raises an eyebrow. "Don't ask." Bolin glances back to Korra. "Amon is planning to attack during the championship. He's going to blow the place up and declare war! I already told Chief Lin Beifong and she's making preparations. We have to stop him." Korra frowns, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Aang said that I have to master airbending _and_ the Avatar State before I face Amon again. The championship is next week. How the heck am I going to master both of those by then?"

"I have a suggestion." Mako adds, smirking. "Why don't we appeal to postpone the championship? I mean, there's no way we're going to be ready in time anyway. I'm still stuck in here and you haven't mastered airbending yet. Tenzin is on the council. I'm sure if you explain things to him, he'll convince the others to postpone it as well." Korra grins, hopping up from her seat.

"That's brilliant! Amon is going down!" Bolin gets up as well and walks back over to his discarded takeout.

"Let's celebrate! I brought dinner!" The two other teens smile gratefully as Bolin starts to take out the boxes of food.

* * *

"Fire Lord, Ming. Is there something wrong?" One of the servants asks the woman dressed in silk red robes. She was currently staring out at the ocean from her bedroom window with a forlorn look upon her beautiful face. The woman sighs, glancing back at her servant.

"I was just thinking about old times…I can't believe that it has almost been ten years since I lost my brother and his family…" The servant nods slowly.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Lady?"

"Yes, actually. I want to visit their graves. Prepare the ships. I'm heading to Republic City." The servant's eyes widen.

"Are you sure that's wise? I hear talks of great turmoil in that city as of late."

"All the more reason for me to visit. My father and my brother believed in that city. I want to help restore it to its former glory." The servant nods again, bowing.

"I shall let the others know, my Lady." The woman smiles softly, turning back towards the window as the ocean breeze flows through her long, raven locks.

"I'll help save Republic City…for my father and my brother."

* * *

**FN:** And the plot thickens~! Dun, dun dun! Lol, so I'm pretty sure that I read Zuko's daughter's name was Ming, but I'm not sure . If it's not, and we all have no idea, it is now~! Muhahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Until next time, my lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6: New Arrival

**Chapter 6: New Arrival**

**AN:** Eep! I'm sorry! I meant to get this up earlier, but I got distracted . Anyway, here's yet another chappy! For the record, I'm behind on Korra. I've only seen up until episode 6 so I'm not following it exactly. Plus since not much is known about Ming, I'm just going to make her how I want to ^.^ As well as make up a name for her brother. Thanks again for all favs, alerts, and reviews! XD

* * *

Several days later, Bolin beams as he and Korra help Mako get back to the apartment. Mako frowns at all of the attention, trying to swat them away.

"I can walk on my own, you know!"

"You're still not steady. Just suck it up and let us help you. You don't want to go back to the hospital, do you?" Korra asks slyly, raising an eyebrow. Mako sighs, his shoulders sagging as he relents, allowing them to help him.

"Are you going to practice today?" He asks curiously once they get to the gym.

"Yeah. I talked to Tenzin last night and he said that he is going to talk to the Council and hopefully get them to postpone the championship." Korra responds as they start making their way to the brothers' apartment.

"I think I'll sit in. I may be in no shape to bend just yet, but I still don't want to fall behind."

"Alright. You can even help us strategize some more moves too!" Bolin cheers , happy to have his brother back.

* * *

"Amon has a plan of attack already. We should at least _consider_ postponing the championship match." Tenzin states in the council room. The others share a look before Tarrlok rises.

"We have no evidence. Only the word some deranged teenager. That's hardly anything to go by."

"We still shouldn't take the risk! What if Amon _does_ have a plan? We aren't prepared for any kind of attack. At least give it another week. That will give the police force time to make sure the arena is secure." Tarrlok sighs, looking at the other council members.

"Who says that I need more time?" Chief Lin Beifong walks in, her eyes narrowing in accusation as she walks into the meeting room.

"We should postpone it nonetheless. I think everyone would feel safer if you had more time to fortify the arena, Lin."

"Looks like I'm missing the party." A new voice states over by the entrance. They all turn to look who the newcomer was and their eyes widen in shock. A woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties with long black hair, golden eyes, and wearing elegant red robes stood in the doorway. She was accompanied by two guards and a young woman who appeared to be her assistant since she was carrying what seemed to be a notebook.

"Firelord Ming! We weren't aware of your arrival!" Tarrlock exclaims, rising from his seat.

"I didn't want to make a show of it. I came on personal reasons. Not to mention the fact that I heard about your little problem with the anti-benders."

"I assure you that we can handle this little problem." Ming raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then why am I hearing about it all the way in the Firenation? Besides, Tarrlock; you know I have a stake in this city. My father helped create it and I am not going to see it be destroyed by civil war."

"W-well why don't we throw a banquet to celebrate your visit? We will also put you up in our finest hotel!"

"That won't be necessary. I will be staying in the villa my father had built for our family." Ming states, turning towards Tenzin. "Good to see you again."

"It has been far too long, Ming." Tenzin states, smiling warmly. Ming then turns to Chief Lin, smirking.

"Chief Lin will show me around the city. Much has changed since I have been here and I would feel safer if the Chief of Police was with me." Chief Lin nods, heading towards the Firelord. "I'll be in touch." Ming states to the Council before leaving the room with her entourage. As soon as she gets out of the building with Lin, the two turn to each other before tackling the other female in a tight hug.

"You should come to visit more." Lin grumbles as the two brake away. Ming sighs, nodding.

"I know…I've been writing though! I can hardly lose contact with my best friend!" Lin smirks.

"Don't you forget it."

"So, tell me about this so-called 'Rebel Leader'. I want all the details!"

"My Lady, I do not think that is wise." Ming's assistant whispers, looking around nervously.

"Ah, where are my manners? Why don't we go somewhere more private and catch up?" Lin nods.

"Alright….and then I'll give you a tour of the city."

"Perfect! I heard the Avatar is here too! Is there any way I can meet her?"

"Certainly. She is a member of one of the Pro-Bender teams and will be practicing at the arena."

"Sounds good." Ming beams before looking around the city as her smile fades. "It's changed so much these last ten years…my brother always used to rave about its beauty…"

"A city on the verge of war loses its vibrancy." Lin glances over to her best friend, frowning. "You came back to visit him; didn't you?"

"Yes…he and Father would be heartbroken to see Republic City in such a state…"

"Then why don't we bring it back to its former glory?"

"My thoughts exactly. If the Council isn't on board; screw them!" The two smirk deviously before heading off.

* * *

Later that day, Bolin and Korra grin from another good day of practice. Things seemed to be starting to return to normal. Bolin glances over to the bench where his brother was and his heart sinks, seeing Mako lying down on his side. The earthbender quickly rushes over to him with Korra following closely behind.

"Mako!" They both call out in panic, reaching him. Bolin starts to shake him frantically, and the firebender starts awake. Mako blinks, staring at the two curiously.

"What?" Mako mumbles sleepily. Bolin and Korra sigh in relief, visibly deflating.

"Don't scare us like that!" Korra growls, smacking the firebender's arm. Mako frowns.

"I was just taking a nap!"

"Alright…let's get you home." Bolin states, slinging an arm around Mako's shoulder and helps him stand. Mako sighs, hating feeling weak, but allows his brother to assist him. "See you tomorrow, Korra. Same time~!" Bolin chimes as they turn the corner. Korra nods, beaming. It was good to see Mako out of the hospital and starting to get back to his old self. She starts to pack up her things when she hears footsteps approaching. Thinking it was the boys, she turns to face them, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Miss me already?" She drawls, when she hears the footsteps getting closer. She pales when Chief Lin rounds the corner, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that any way to greet guests?"

"I'm sorry! I totally thought you were someone else!" Korra rambles, waving her arms in panic.

"I assume you can behave yourself for at least five minutes?"

"Of course!" Ming rounds the corner grinning brightly.

"You must be Korra! It's wonderful to meet you!" Ming holds her hand out to the confused Avatar.

"N-Nice to meet you too?"

"I'm Firelord Ming." Korra's eyes widen in shock, remembering what Zuko had told her as she takes the offered hand.

"I-"

"My Lady. We really must be going. The Council has requested a meeting." Ming's assistant interrupts, causing the Firelord to roll her eyes.

"Must I attend?"

"Yes."

"Well Korra, it's been great meeting you! I'll see you around!" With that, Ming spins on her heel and walks out followed by Chief Lin. Korra stares after them in shock.

"Well, crap!" If they had only come mere seconds earlier, she could have reunited the brothers with their aunt! She starts pacing, her eyebrows knitting in concentration. Now for the hard part…how to get the brothers to the Firelord?

* * *

**FN:** So, like I said earlier…I'm behind, so if anything is wrong, sorry! I'm kind of just going with it. I've already started it this way, so I'm just going to finish it with these characters even after I get caught up. Oh! And I know, Lin is a bit OOC, but I wanted her to have a bestie, and doesn't everyone loosen up around their bestie? ;)


End file.
